La Boda se Cancela
by jud.cobain
Summary: A menos de un mes para el día de su boda, Serena se cansa de la frialdad de Darien y decide cancelar las boda... CAPITULO 4 UP! AL FIN!  Les parecerá gracioso  ¿o no?  pero tenia el capitulo listo hace 2 semanas y no lo publicaba por pereza xD espero que los disfruten y miiiill gracias por sus reviews :D
1. Chapter 1

Cinco años habían pasado desde aquella batalla contra galaxia.

Finalmente podían llevar una vida normal… o al menos sin batallas.

Hacían tan solo 3 meses en que Darien le había propuesto matrimonio a serena, ambos habían esperado que su padre se opusiera, pero se sorprendieron cuando el señor Tsukino les dio su bendición y llamo a Darien: "Hijo"

Serena estaba casi segura que en ese instante había sufrido un derrame cerebral.

Sus amigas estaban completamente emocionadas, en sus días libres se la pasaban con serena viendo cada detalle de la ceremonia y la recepción, incluso Amy había conseguido muchas ideas para la decoración del salón por internet, lita se ofreció a hacer el pastel mas delicioso en la historia de los pasteles de boda, mina no se cansaba de buscar revistas con vestidos de novia (y obviamente vestidos para las damas de honor también) rei, quien iba a ser la madrina la apoyaba en cada uno de los detalles, siempre que serena la necesitara o no, ella estaba allí.

Y Darien… verán, pues Darien…

-¡Darien estas escuchándome!-

-eh… si- el moreno se removió las gafas y miro a la rubia con fije.

-¿Qué te decía?- le pregunto con fastidio.

-pues algo sobre…- Darien contuvo el aire y rodo los ojos poniendo su laptop a un lado, sabia que estaba en problemas –sobre algo… ¿rosa?-

-¡los manteles Darien!- exclamo con furia lanzando sobre la pequeña mesa aquellas revistas con mesas perfectamente decoradas, aun furiosa camino hacia el balcón, perdiendo su vista en el cielo ¿era solo su imaginación o Darien se había convertido en un perfecto imbécil? Cruzo los brazos con frustración.

-serena- hablo el con exasperante calma –lo que tu escojas estará bien- cogió una de las revistas dándole una Hojeda ¿Qué problema había si todas esas mesas eran iguales?

-he pensado en unas de color rosado con conejos blancos- hablo con voz seca.

-lo que tu di… ¿es en serio?- le pregunto confundido quitando la vista de la revista que ya hacia buen rato le había quitado la atención.

-¡Darien!-

-serena, linda- le dijo de manera conciliadora mientras la tomaba de los hombros –lo que tu elijas para mi estará bien, ya te lo dije, yo no se de estas cosas además…. Aun tengo varios informes que llenar en el hospital y…-

El rostro que hasta ese momento se había relajado, en el instante en que menciono el bendito hospital se convirtió en una verdadera linterna roja de furia, con un gruñido deshizo el agarre de Darien y camino hacia el sofá cogiendo las revistas con brusquedad.

-serena… - la llamo con calma.

-¡te odio!-Fue lo último que oyó de ella antes de azotar la puerta

Un par de horas después estaba almorzando con su mejor amigo en una de sus restaurant favoritos, buscaba a alguien que lo comprendiera pero….

-amigo eres un imbécil- le dijo Andrew antes de llevarse un pedazo de carne a la boca.

-serena esta exagerando- se defendió.

-cuando se trata de bodas y ex novias las mujeres siempre exageran, ya estas grandecito y deberías saberlo- le dijo el rubio mientras sonreía con sorna.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Mientras al otro lado del mismo restauran un grupo de amigas almorzaba mientras compartían opiniones sobre cierto tipo…

-¡Darien es un imbécil!-

-¡es lo mismo que yo pensé!- exclamo serena dándole la razón a mina.

-mina deja de alentar a serena-

-pero Amy…-

-pero nada- la peliazul miro con fijeza a la rubia que ya tenia un ligero puchero en el rostro –serena estas exagerando, solo son manteles y tu lo has convertido en toda una revolución-

-¿solo son manteles?- antes que serena si quiera abriera los labios, la morena del grupo había intervenido –son los manteles de su boda, SU BODA ¿Cuántas veces uno puede escoger los manteles de su propia boda?-

-además no son solo los manteles, es todo- intervino la rubia con tristeza –Darien no presta atención a ningún solo detalle, es como si solo yo me casara, cuando le dije que en lugar de arroz quería que nos lanzaran pedacitos de papel en forma de corazón el dijo "lo que tu elijas estará bien" ¡por dios es nuestra boda, el día mas importante de nuestras vidas!-

Xxxxxxxxxxx

-ella solo esta nerviosa- dijo Darien ante la mirada incrédula de su amigo –tu ya la conoces, cuando este asunto termine volverá a la normalidad- el no sabia porque pero su amigo lo miro con verdadero horror.

-¿llamaste a tu boda…. "asunto"?-

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

-tal ves este nervioso, ya saben lo complicados que son los hombres con las bodas, con eso de que no son CASADOS sino CAZADOS- dijo lita intentando despejar la tensión en el ambiente.

-pues yo no lo veo nada nervioso, es como si su pasión por la medicina se hubiera multiplicado, se la pasa metido en los asuntos del hospital-

-tú sabes que Darien siempre ha sido muy responsable-

-pero falta menos de un mes para nuestra boda… no quiero ni imaginar como será cuando estemos casados ¡nunca veré a mi esposo!-

El grupo se conmovió ante la tristeza de su amiga y le acariciaron la mano, ella solo suspiro resignada ¿de verdad el amor era así o solo era Darien?... no, ella no podría vivir de ese modo.

-iré a refrescarme- se levando mientras el resto la veía alejarse con tristeza.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-en serio amigo, o te corriges o te arrepentirás- esta vez Andrew hablo con severidad.

-¿de que hablas?- pregunto el moreno sorbiendo su copa.

-te imaginas si serena dijera aquellas palabras-

-¿Qué rayos, que palabras?- esta vez Darien se estaba impacientando.

-¡la-boda-se-cancela, cabeza de alcornoque!- exclamo llamando la atención de las personas alrededor.

-¡que cancele la boda si quiere, me da igual! Solo quiero…-

-¡¿ah si?-

Y aquella voz que le daba tanta paz surgió en su espalda, cuando se giro se encontró con una serena nada serena, por el contrario tenia los ojos centellantes y el cuerpo completamente rígido.

-serena…- apenas pudo murmurar.

-hey, serena- hablo Andrew con una risa nerviosa –sabes esto era una broma, en realidad…-

-¡Andrew, cállate!- con este simple exclamor hizo que el rubio se sentara en completo silencio.

-serena- hablo Darien con calma en voz baja –estas haciendo un escándalo-

La rubia abrió los ojos horrorizada -¿es solo el escándalo lo que te importa?-

Darien suspiro con pesadez y abandono el refugio de su silla –es mejor que te calmes, se que estas nerviosa pero…-

-puede que este nerviosa pero aun así te escuche perfectamente, te da igual si decido cancelar la boda…. Eres un….-

-¿Qué sucede?- la voz de rei fue reconocida de inmediato -¿serena? ¿Darien?... ¿Andrew?- y el rubio solo hizo un gesto de completo silencio, el resto de las chicas aparecieron detrás de ella, curiosas por el escándalo que se había armado sin saber que su mejor amiga era la protagonista.

-¿serena que pasa?- pregunto rei poniéndose junto a ella.

La rubia la miro con los ojos muy brillantes –dice que no le importa si cancelo la boda-

-¡que infeliz!- de oyó de un lugar cercano.

-no creo que haya sido capaz de…- lita dejo hablar cuando vio a Andrew hacerle señas de negación.

-estas exagerando- dijo Darien de manera impaciente, entonces vio aquel brillo en los ojos de su prometida al cual le tenia tanto temor… aquel brillo de firme decisión.

-muy bien- dijo la rubia de manera firme –si te da igual entonces no complicare mas las cosas… ¡la boda se cancela!- y diciendo esto se quito el anillo como si este le quemara y lo dejo sobre la mesa apresurándose a salir de aquel restaurant, al final solo oyó la voz de sus amigas llamarla y un "bien hecho" de una jovencita que no pasaría los 15 años de edad.

Después de tres cuadras se detuvo a esperar que Darien la alcanzara, pero el nunca llego, solo sus amigas, quienes la abrazaron cuando se comenzó a llorar.


	2. A Cantar Rancheras

-¡Bravo, bravo!- exclamo irónicamente el rubio –fuiste todo un animal-

-Andrew, déjame en paz- respondió Darien fastidiado, volvió a sentarse mientras cogía el anillo que su prometida había dejado sobre la mesa.

-¿Qué rayos haces? ¡Ve tras ella!-

- no valdría de nada-

-tal vez no entendiste bien, pero serena acaba de cancelar la boda, debes ir tras ella-

-esta furiosa, si la alcanzo solo se enfadara mas… esperare a que se tranquilice- le respondió el moreno mientras examinaba el anillo.

-creo que lo estas tomando muy a la ligera-

-ya conoces a serena, se le pasara-

-¿hablas de la serena estudiante de arquitectura o de la serena estudiante de secundaria?- pregunto el rubio con el seño fruncido, definitivamente su paciencia había llegado a su largo limite.

-¿insinúas que la trato como una niña?-

-¡hasta que entendiste algo!- bufo el rubio –deja de tratarla como la niña de 14 años que conociste, es una mujer de 21 años a la que le acabas de decir que te da igual si cancela su boda ¿acaso no quieres casarte?- pregunto con preocupación.

-¡claro que si!- respondió con énfasis –desde que termine la universidad, casarme con ella es lo único que he tenido en la cabeza… es lo que mas deseo-

-¡pues has que lo sepa!- le dijo Andrew ya un poco mas animado.

-ella ya lo sabe-

-¿y como? Acaso le has dicho "serena casarme contigo es lo que mas deseo"-

-no, pero ella lo sabe- respondió con diplomacia y al ver a su amigo rodar lo ojos continuo –para el resto puede ser difícil, pero con serena todo es distinto, ella me conoce como nadie, basta un gesto para que lea mi mente, es como si estuviera dentro mío-

-pues quizá un simple gesto ya no sea suficiente para ella-

-¿y que quieres? ¿Qué le cante rancheras bajo su balcón?-

-¡no seria mala idea!-

-¡cierra la boca!-

Xxxxxxxxxx

-¿serena?- murmuro rei mientras veía a su amiga rubia meter la lleve en al rendija de la puerta de su casa.

-estoy bien- le sonrió tristemente.

-tal vez te apresuraste, si hubieran hablado Uds.….-

-no Amy, me quedo muy claro que a Darien ni nuestra boda, ni yo le importamos… es mejor ahora que después.

-¿segura que estarás bien?- volvió a preguntar la morena tomándole una mano.

-completamente segura- esta vez sonrió con más énfasis, aunque aun había tristeza en sus ojos, ahora esta tenia el brillo de aquellos quienes están seguros de las decisiones que toman.

Cuando entro a su casa suspiro tomando las fuerzas necesarias para enfrentar a sus padres, no estaba seguro quien lo tomaría peor, su madre adoraba Darien, su padre en cambio siempre se había mostrado reacio a aceptarlo como novio de su princesita, como le gustaba llamarla, pero finalmente lo había aceptado y ahora… ahora era ella quien no lo quería aceptar.

-¿parezco un galán de televisión, verdad mamá?- decía su padre mientras metía las manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón mullido y tomaba una graciosa pose de seductor.

-¡ah si, papá… un galán!- respondía su madre conteniendo una risa.

-luces muy bien, papá- dijo la rubia entrando a la sala.

-oh hija, al fin llegaste- le dijo su madre abrazándola y dándole un beso en al frente.

-¿y que te parece?- le dijo su padre mostrándole orgulloso el traje que había mandado diseñar exclusivamente para el día mas especial de su vida, el día que entregaría su hija a su futuro esposo.

-el traje es perfecto, lastima que tendrás que guardarlo-

-¿que? ¿Acaso no esta bien para tu boda?- le pregunto con preocupación mientras veía los detalles del traje.

-es que no abra boda- respondió con simpleza aunque el corazón se le encogía con cada palabra –no me casare con Darien-

-cariño, acaso pelearon- pregunto su madre con aprensión –los nervios pre matrimoniales son normales y…-

-no son nervios mamá- la interrumpió –a Darien le importa poco o nada el que se supone es el día mas importante de nuestras vidas, y yo no iré tras un hombre así… no me caso y punto- concluso con suma decisión.

-¡papá dile algo!- exclamo la mujer a su marido.

El hombre lentes parpadeo un par de veces, miro a su mujer, luego a su hija… otra vez a su mujer…. A su hija… sonrió y… -¡mi princesita, al fin recapacitaste y no te casaras con ese hombre horrible!-

La mujer de cabello azul miro con horror e indignación como su esposo y amor de su vida abrazaba y le daba alientos a su hija, que a su modo de ver estaba tomando la peor decisión -¡Kenji Tsukino!- exclamo siendo ignorada.

-¡esta noche cenaremos fuera para celebrar!-

Durante la noche serena recibió muchas llamadas de Darien, no contesto ninguna y ante su insistencia apago su teléfono. Aquella "noche de celebración" como la había llamado su padre, se puso un vestido simple de color verde con tiras delgadas, unos tacones, algo de maquillaje y se sentía lista para escapar de aquella habitación que ahora la asfixiaba.

Cuando bajo encontró a su madre al final de las escaleras, extrañamente feliz.

-¿mamá que…?-

-vinieron a buscarte- la interrumpió con una radiante sonrisa.

-no me digas que…-

-serena- oh si…. Era Darien.

-¿Qué haces en mi casa?- "pedazo de cretino" deseo agregar pero por respeto a su madre se contuvo.

-debemos hablar sobre lo sucedido en al tarde- hablo el con su ya acostumbra sumamente exasperante calma.

-los dejare solos- dijo su madre mientras desaparecía, Darien le dio una sonrisa de agradecimiento a la cual la mujer correspondió.

"oh genial" pensó la rubia "mi madre aliaga con el enemigo"

-se que estas enfadada pero debemos hablar-

-ya no tenemos nada de que hablar, para mi todo esta muy claro ¡no quiero casarme contigo!-

Darien pareció afectarse pero se recupero de inmediato "¿acaso es de piedra?" pendo serena a quien el corazón volvía a dolerle.

-si tan solo pudieras comprender que…- se interrumpió el mismo pasándose las manos por el cabello era evidente su frustración y serena no pudo evitar su dolor y ese inmenso deseo de abrazarlo y consolarlo, pero estaba demasiado dolida.

-no… ya no- susurro casi para si misma pero el pudo oírla bien –ya comprendí suficiente, comprendí que estabas en la universidad y necesitabas tiempo para estudiar, comprendí que tenias que hacer tu tesis y necesitabas tiempo para tu investigación, comprendí que el hospital era absorbente y necesitabas tiempo para tus pacientes… pero ahora, a tan poco para nuestro matrimonio… no… no te comprendo y tampoco quiero hacerlo… vete- le dijo con los ojos cristalinos.

-no lo hare- dijo con convicción y dio un paso hacia ella –serena yo te…-

-¡que haces Ud. Aquí señor!- interrumpía Kenji Tsukino elegantemente vestido.

¿Señor? ¿Y que paso con el "Darien, hijo"?... ya sabia de donde saco serena lo bipolar.

-¿acaso no se a enterado Ud. Que mi hija no desea verlo?- bufo el hombre con tono ceremonial –y mucho menos casarse con Ud.-

-disculpe señor, pero serena y yo solo hemos tenido una discusión como cualquier pareja, nada que no se pueda solucionar-

-¡quieres dejar de hablar como un maldito doctor!- exclamo serena perdiendo la paciencia.

-¡Kenji Tsukino, ven aquí!- exclamo la madre de serena desde el fondo.

-pero…-

-que vengas aquí ¡ahora!- y tras aquel grito el hombre desapareció en dirección a la voz.

Un incomodo silencio los envolvió, serena miraba hacia un lado resistiendo la tentación de perderse en el azul intenso de los ojos de su prometido – corrección – ex prometido.

Darien la contemplo de pies a cabeza, era casi mágico como ella podía lucir tan hermosa con la ropa mas simple y casi nada de maquillaje, a sus 21 años serena Tsukino era mas que hermosa, ante sus ojos ella era simplemente gloriosa. Como si los dioses hubieran desea hacer su mejor obra al crearla.

-deja de mirarme así- le dijo ella sin verlo, no necesitaba hacerlo, podía sentir como sus ojos la recorrían centímetro a centímetro.

-quizá sea mejor hablar mañana- Darien se acerco a ella y hasta pudo ver como ella temblaba ante su cercanía, hasta el lo hacia. La tomo del mentón obligándola a mirarlo –por favor no olvides que te amo- y diciendo este salió.

Serena se estremeció y estuvo a punto de caer, se apoyo en la pared conteniéndose el llanto cubriéndose la boca.

Sabia que el la amaba, pero no era suficiente… a veces ni el amor mas grande del universo es suficiente.

-será mejor quedarnos- dijo Ikuko a su esposo desde su escondite.

-no- dijo el hombre con suavidad –quedarse encerrada solo la consumirá- una sonrisa ilumino su rostro y camino hacia su siempre pequeña hija -¡princesita es hora de irnos o se nos hará tarde!-

-si, papá- respondió ella reponiéndose con la mejor sonrisa que pudo dibujar en su rostro.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Darien se quedo fuera, la oscuridad de la noche fue su cómplice y camuflaje, la vio salir junto a su familia, su madre estaba preocupada, su padre divertido y su hermano Samy… bueno, el era un adolecente.

-¡porque tengo que ir yo!- exclamo este con pereza.

-porque tenemos que celebrar con tu hermana- le respondió el padre con simpleza.

-¿celebrar? ¿Y ahora donde conseguiremos otro tonto que se quiera casar con la cabeza de chorlito?-

-¡cállate, Samy!- exclamo el trió mientras entraban al auto.

"¡no quiero casarme contigo!" resonó en su mente ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora?

Fueron incontables las vueltas que dio sobre su cama, cuando se dio por vencido se sentó al borde tomando la fotografía sobre su buro.

Hay estaba ella, con aquella sonrisa que tanto amaba. Ese había sido el día en que Darien se graduó de la universidad, recordaba que al principio sus compañeros de clase siempre se burlaban de el llamándole "robacunas", pero después de aquel día simplemente perdieron el aliento.

Serena lucia increíblemente hermosa con aquel vestido azul sin hombros y con aquella abertura a la altura de su entrepierna, el simplemente se le había pegado como una lapa impidiendo que alguien se le acercara y la tomaba de la cintura con aquel gesto de "ella es mía"

Y allí estaban ellos dos, el llevaba su diploma en rollado en la mano como si se tratase de cualquier pedazo de cartón, lo mas presido lo sostenía con la otra mano, la cintura de serena mientras ella se pegaba a su pecho… y ahora… nuevamente se preguntaba que haría, lo único que tenia claro es que no podía perderla y así fuera a rastras y aunque en verdad le tuviera que cantar rancheras bajo su balcón… ellos se casarían.

* * *

><p>Hola!<p>

mil gracias por sus reviews... pues la verdad esta historia si esta basa en la serie de sailor moon, una japonesa con personajes reales pero no recuerdo bien el nombre u.u...

se que muchas quisieran que este sea un serena/ seiya, pero no... la verdad en todos mis otros fic dejo a darien abandonado o como el maldito y ya me estaba dando penita xD asi que este es un full Serena/Darien :D

uhmmm ¿algo mas... habia pero ya me olvide?

ojala les guste este capitulo, tome mucho en cuenta cada una de sus sugerencias, me encantaron!


	3. ¿Quieres saberlo?

En una hermosa tarde tibia no había nada tan placentero como pasarla con tus amigas en su lugar de reuniones favorito, el crow center, aunque Andrew ya no lo atendía, pues ahora el era brillante pediatra, su consultorio siempre estaba lleno de madre solteras que llevaban a sus niños a consulta ya fue solo por la picadura de un mosquito, en muchas ocasiones serena se pregunto como Lita podía sonreír cuando veía a alguna de esas madres coquetearle a su rubio novio.

Por el contrario a ella le herví la sangre, con el tiempo aprendió a controlarse pero eso no significaba que no se sintiese furiosa ante las sonrisitas y pestañeos que aquellas mujercitas le lanzaban a su prometido, corrección, ex prometido.

Ahora solo pensaba en darle un nuevo orden en su vida, pero su corazón aun le decía "¿Qué será de tu vida sin Darien?". Pues para comenzar había decidido inscribirse en un curso de arte moderno, eso la ayudaría a tener su mente ocupada y conocer gente nueva, eso seria lo mejor.

-¡QUEE!-

Serena rodo los ojos viendo el rostro distorsionado de sus amigas -¿Por qué me ven así?-

-serena- murmuro mina colocando su cara contra la de ella -¿te das cuenta de lo que acabas de decir? Se suponía que en vacaciones estarías de luna de miel, no en un curso de arte-

-se los dije, no voy a casarme- hablo con voz segura mientras sus amigas se miraban entre si.

-serena estas se…-

-estoy muy segura, Amy- interrumpió a su amiga mientras sacaba de su maletín una laptop rosa con el dibujo de un conejo guiñando un ojo en el centro –ahora solo necesito escoger mi tarjeta de cancelación de boda- murmuro dando unos pequeños clics.

-¿tarjetas de que?- pregunto Rei.

-no pienso llamar a todos los invitados y tener que darles explicaciones, busque en internet y encontré unas lindas tarjetas… esta es mi favorita- sonrió mostrándoles la pantalla de su laptop, en ella se apreciaba una graciosa tarjeta donde la novia corría sujetando su vestido y el novio caía de rodillas bañado en lagrimas.

Mina no pudo evitar reír -¡son geniales!- exclamo.

-¡debes estar bromeando!- gruño Rei –dejas a Darien plantado y además lo quieres humillar así ¿acaso te volviste loca?-

-no pretenderás que use las que el novio sale huyendo- respondió sin tomarle importancia.

-definitivamente se te soltó el último tornillo-

-ya, ya- hablo lita con una sonrisa –dejen eso o terminaran discutiendo… otra vez-

-a mi me parece que te estas apresurando- dijo Amy -¿haz pensado en las consecuencias de esta decisión?-

-¿hablas de Rini?-

Amy asistió tristemente, serena cerro los ojos y se imagino a aquella niña con cabello rosa cayendo sobre su cabeza, disparándole y volviéndola loca ¡por supuesto que había pensado en Rini!

-existe la inseminación artificial- hablo con simpleza haciendo que sus amigas escupieran su refresco.

-digan algo antes que la golpee- les dijo Rei con la mirada encendida.

-¿no lo recuerdan?- les pregunto serena a lo que sus amigas solo se miraron unas a otras sin entender –Rini dijo que sus padres siempre estaban viajando y casi no pasaban tiempo con ella, se sentía… se sentía sola-

- no lo entiendo serena ¿Qué tiene eso que ver?- pregunto Amy.

-lo que quiero decir es que Darien nunca cambiara, siempre pondrá a su trabajo por sobre todas las cosas… y lo peor es que yo seré como el-

-eso lo entiendo- susurro Rei y claro que la entendía, ella misma sufrió lo mismo con su padre, o mejor dicho aquel hombre que decía ser su padre–pero te ama… eso nadie lo podría negar-

-y yo lo amo a el- se apresuro a decir –por eso cambie… ¡por el!... y el muy estúpido no es capaz de tomarse un solo día libre para los preparativos de nuestra boda- sus ojos se cristalizaron y Amy se apresuro a abrazarla, cerro los ojos fuertemente dejando un par de lagrimas escapar, pero esta vez aquellas lagrimas estaban llenas de impotencia por amar a alguien que ahora veía que no la merecía.

-tranquila- le susurro Amy al oído –aquí estamos contigo-

-si, serena- dijo lita cogiendo su mano y viéndola con dulzura –siempre contaras con nosotras, nunca lo dudes-

El grupo se acerco a la rubia y la abrazo con ternura, todas sonreían ¿Quién necesitaba un novio cuando se tienen a las mejores amigas del mundo a tu lado?

-además…- dijo mina con una gran sonrisa y pícaro brillo en los ojos -¡somos las sailor scouts que luchan por el amor y la justicia y a cualquiera que lastime a nuestra mejor amiga, lo castigaremos…!-

-¡en el nombre de la luna!- exclamaron todas con una mano en la cintura y la otra en la frente… todas rieron, excepto serena quien enrojeció inmediatamente.

-¿Por qué me dejaron hacer el ridículo con esas poses?- se quejo fingiendo indignación.

-porque es divertido verte hacerte la tonta- hablo Rei con divertida mordacidad -¡y a ti te sale taaan natural!-

-¡Rei que mala eres!- serena se quejo haciendo un puchero que solo ella podía hacer, todas rieron llenas de felicidad, serena había olvidado por completo el asunto que hacia un momento la hizo llorar ¿Qué era? ¿Cómo se llamaba?

-serena-

¡No otra vez!

Si, ahí estaba, ligeramente pálido, saco negro, camisa blanca, ojos azules de infarto, cuerpo extremadamente comestible y un ramo de rosas que derretirían cualquier iceberg… en fin, Darien chiba había llegado y a serena se le borro la risa.

-Darien- hablo Rei con el seño fruncido -¿rosas?... ¡que original!-

¿Qué era peor que el infierno?

Las mejores amigas de tu prometida enfadas contigo, si… definitivamente eso era mucho peor. Darien suspiro con cansancio, ya había sido mucho tener que esquivar al padre de serena para llegar a su madre y que le dijera donde estaba la rubia, pues esta se negaba a contestar sus llamadas… ¡ahora tenia que enfrentarlas a ellas!

-se que todo fue culpa mía- hablo con sentimiento, pero las jóvenes se pararon frente a el con los brazos cruzados formando una barrera entre la pareja. –también se que no soy ni la decima parte de lo que te mereces-

-¡eso júralo, galán!- exclamo mina con mordacidad.

-mina- la reprendió Amy con suavidad –dejemos que Darien explique…. ¡porque se comporto como un idiota!-

Shock total y una gran risa de mina, para Darien esto cada vez se ponía más negro y serena no lucia nada dolida, por el contrario parecía como se divirtiera ¿Dónde estaba aquella muchacha que lo adoraba hasta la idolatría?

-¿y bien?- pregunto lita con impaciencia -¿se te acabaron las ideas?-

Darien las miro con fijeza –con todo el respeto- hablo bajo pero firme –esto es algo que solo nos incumbe a serena y a mi-

-la tratas como te da la gana y pretendes que no hagamos nada ¡que desfachatez!- exclamo Rei.

-¡que la trato…!- Darien las miro con verdadera indignación y viendo fijamente a los ojos de serena hablo con dureza –no te entiendo, hace tan solo unos días estabas muy feliz planeando nuestra boda ¡y ahora se supone que soy un patán!- trato de acercársele pero la barrera humana se lo volvió a impedir, estuvo a punto de decir todo lo que sabia que no debía mencionar, sobre todo aquella idea de que en lugar de un boda, serena estaba preparando un circo.

-no creo que seas un patán- hablo ella con suavidad.

-¡si lo es!- exclamo mina y Amy la callo con un codazo.

-simplemente no eres para mí-

Darien abrió los ojos sorprendido y algo dentro del corazón le dolió, eso era lo que menos esperaba escuchar.

Ella lo miro con tristeza y el sintió que se estaba despidiendo, intento decirle algo cuando la vio levantarse y tomar su bolso. Serena se mordió los labios y cruzo la barrera que sus amigas formaban hasta llegar a el.

-créeme- le dijo con calma y seguridad –es mejor ahora que después-

Cuando intento irse pero el la cogió del brazo deteniéndola, serena perdió el aire ante su mirada.

-¿ya no me amas?- pregunto con la voz quebrada.

-eso ya no importa- fue su simple respuesta y el la soltó con suavidad.

La postura defensiva despareció en las chicas al ver a su amiga salir y al moreno seguirla, como si un imaginario hilo lo uniera a ella.

-eso fue realmente raro- dijo mina después que la pareja desapareciera.

-creo que esto es lo que ambos necesitan- hablo lita volviendo a su lugar.

-es cierto- dijo Rei –serena siempre ha sido muy dependiente de el-

-y el siempre la tuvo muy segura- murmuro lita.

-solo espero que esto no signifique el final de su relación-

-ellos estarán bien, mina- le dijo Amy cogiendo la mano de la rubia-pese a todo siguen amándose-

-espero que así sea… ¡mi vestido de dama de honor es hermoso y odiaría tener que guardarlo!- exclamo la rubio con un gracioso tono teatral.

-¡eres mas tonta que serena!- exclamo Rei riendo al igual que sus demás amigas.

Serena caminaba con la certeza que Darién estaba detrás suyo, su aroma aun la envolvía haciéndola sentir ligeramente embriagada, era extraño como esto solo le ocurría cuándo el estaba cerca, solo podía concluir que lo ama y que nunca amaría a nadie como a el.

Pero en esta etapa de su vida, cuando era una hermosa universitaria de 21 años (y claro que era hermosa, lo sabia por como la miraban los hombres y las discretas miradas asesinas que su prometido, corrección otra vez, ex prometido, le lanzaba al primer atrevido que osara derramar babas por ella) además era una de las alumnas mas destacas en el área de arquitectura, odia las medidas de aéreas y todos esos conceptos, pero amaba crear lugares donde la gente se sintiera cómoda y hasta podía llegar a amar, como la casita que en una ocasión dibujo para Darién y ella, el le dijo que era "linda" mientras ella pensaba que era "maravillosa".

-¡deja de seguirme!- exclamo con fastidio.

-no lo hare- le respondió el con calma.

-¿Por qué no te vas al hospital a salvar al mundo?- hablo con sarcasmo y sin dejar de caminar.

"porque lo único que quiero salvar es nuestro amor" pensó para si ¿Por qué nunca era capaz de decirlo?

Serena se detuvo en seco y giro a verlo fijamente -¿Por qué quieres casarte conmigo?- pregunto con voz rígida.

Darién dudo, parpadeo y desvió ligeramente la mirada, estaban en medio del parque, eran las 2 de la tarde y la gente bullía, algunas personas los veían con curiosidad… ¡esto no era lo suyo!

-¿y bien?- volvió a preguntar.

-porque es así como debe ser- respondió quedo.

Los ojos de serena se humedecieron y deseo gritar de dolor ¿Qué más necesitaba? Aquella respuesta era suficiente para saber que aquel amor que siempre idealizo no era más que un sueño.

Jadeo dispuesta a irse.

-espera- le rogo el, ella lo miro dolida –dime que quieres que haga y te juro que lo hare-

-¿en serio?- pregunto ella con acido humor, miro como alrededor la gente los veía expectante, de seguro deseaban ver algún espectáculo de la pareja, bueno… si eso querían… -quiero que me ames-

-yo te amo- se apresuro el a decirle.

-no, Darién- dio un paso hacia el mirándolo fijamente -¡quiero que enloquezcas por mi! ¡Quiero que vayas a mi universidad y me sorprendas con un beso frente a todos! ¡Algo que jamás has hecho y estoy segura jamás harás! ¡Quiero que me adores, que me desees! ¡Quiero que te vuelvas loco por mi!... ¡es mas! ¡Quiero que en este preciso momento no puedas contener tu amor por mí y me cierres la boca con un beso!-

Por un instante todo se quedo en silencio, serena sabia que el no la besaría y no lo hizo, pero aun asid olio "diablos" pensó, bajo los ojos recobrando la calma, sonrió con sorna, al parecer había saciado la curiosidad de aquella gente.

-lo triste es…- susurro –que aunque te mueras de ganas por hacerlo, Darién tú nunca lo harás-

Darién trago saliva, ella tenia toda la razón, sentía ganas de arrodillarse ante ella, de suplicarle que no lo abandonara, pero no podía. Era como una cuerda que lo sostenía, que lo callaba… y el no lo podía controlar.

Estaban haciendo un espectáculo en medio del parque numero 10, el mismo donde tuvieron su primera cita, el mismo donde tantas veces el se había quedado leyendo mientras ella se recostaba en su hombre contemplando el cielo, muchas veces la miraba de reojo preguntándose que pasaba por la mente de ella, si algún día se terminaría.

Nunca había tenido una relación de largo plazo, después de un par de meses aquel vacio que tenia dentro se hacia mas intenso y finalmente terminaba sus relaciones, la mayor relación que tuvo duro seis largos meses, aquello fue un record. Una vez incluso Andrew le había insinuado en broma que tal vez en el fondo era gay, estuvo a punto de golpearlo, de no ser porque el mismo no se entendía.

Pero con serena fue distinto, fue como si siempre la hubiera esperado, al principio el mismo dudo de que futuro podrían tener juntos, estaba seguro que tarde o temprano ella se aburriría de el, total, cuando la conoció ella estaba locamente enamorada de Andrew, y tenia que admitir que admiraba la empatía que el tenia con las chicas, su carisma y su radiante sonrisa, era algo que Darien no podía conseguir con tanta facilidad como su amigo.

Pero aun así serena se había enamorado de el, poéticamente podría decir que ella fue como una suave brisa que refresco su vida, pero en términos reales ella era un huracán que le hacia dar vueltas y mas vueltas, lo hacia sentir extasiado, completo.

-¿quieres saber como me enamore de ti?- exclamo cuando ella ya estaba un par de metros lejos de el, dispuesta a irse y no retroceder mas, pero no aguanto saber y se giro mirándolo fijamente, ella y la muchedumbre que tenia su curiosidad mas que satisfecha y con ganas de mas.


	4. Déjame Hacerlo

El exquisito aroma del café recién hecho llego hasta el despertándolo, cuando estuvo un poco mas consiente pudo escuchar una ligera música, salto de la cama, fue al baño, se cepillo los dientes, se lavo el rostro y enseguida se vistió con un pantalón y una playera simples.

La música lo guio hasta la cocina, allí vio su sueño hecho realidad, serena Tsukino revolviendo los huevos en una sartén mientras se meneaba al ritmo de Adele.

Se apoyo sobre el marco de la entrada viendo entre divertido y excitado la hermosa escena que su novia le regalaba.

Ella se paralizo girando el rostro sorprendida -¡oh por dios! ¿Hice mucho ruido? ¿Te desperté Darien? Lo siento mucho, no quise molestarte- suplico ella mientras apagaba la estufa y la radio.

-no te preocupes ¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunto acercándose a la pequeña mesa donde serena colocaba el plato con los huevos revueltos.

-vine a hacerte el desayuno, anoche llegaste tarde de tu guardia ¿verdad?- dijo serena acomodando solo un lado de la mesa.

-si, pero tu deberías estar en la universidad a esta hora- Darien la miro acomodar las servilletas y los cubiertos.

-tengo las primeras dos horas libres- el timbre de la tostadora la hizo volverse.

-serena deja de hacer esto- le hablo con suavidad, adoraba verla en las mañanas, pero sabia que bien su novia podía usar ese par de horas libres en releer algún texto, o en algo que ella disfrutaba mas, dormir.

-esta será la ultima vez, lo prometo- sonrió mientras colocaba las tostadas en un plato.

-ya lo has dicho antes-

-suenas como si te molestara verme-

"¡oh por dios, esos ojos no!" pensó el moreno.

-sabes que no es así, me gusta verte, pero no quiero ser injusto contigo… podrías hacer cosas mas importantes para ti que venir a hacerme le desayuno-

Serena bajo la mirada mientras servía el café y el jugo de naranja, Darien sabia que aquel silencio significaba que se sentía triste "eres un verdadero imbécil Chiba" le dijo su conciencia,

Camino hasta ella y la abrazo –gracias- le susurro al oído a la vez que ella sonreía.

-0-0-0-

-¿quieres saber como me enamore de ti?-

Serena lo miro con fijeza, no sabia porque aquel recuerdo llego a su mente, pero no ayudaba a darle bueno ánimos, por el contrario ahora miraba con cierta hostilidad al moreno.

-¿crees que funcionara?- le dijo duramente – que me hablaras de la vez que te lancé aquel examen y me llamaste cabeza de chorlito, crees que con un discurso hermoso lograras que olvide todos estos años de indiferencia y me lancé en tus brazos… esto no va a funcionar-

-entonces dime que hago, no quiero perderte-

"¡vamos linda, dale una oportunidad!" se oyó de un lado y serena arqueo una ceja.

"¡si además esta muy guapo!" serena inhalo profundamente mientras cerraba los ojos.

"¡escuche que trabaja en una hospital, debe ser doctor!" serena cruzo los brazos.

"¡doctor y guapo, que suerte!" el seño de serena se frunció aun mas.

"¡si ella no quiere, yo me casare contigo, lindo!"

-¡quieren callarse!- estallo.

"uy que carácter, así nunca te casaras"

Serena se giro furiosa, pero Darien al alcanzo cogiéndola de los hombros –espera-

-no Darien, esto no nos va a llevar a nada, lo mejor es que continuemos con nuestras vidas….-

-¡es que mi vida solo eres tú!-

Serena vio claramente la desesperación en sus ojos, dios ese hombre si la amaba, y tal ves uno años antes ella habría saltado a sus brazos, pero ya no era así.

Ella no era la serena Tsukino que todos conocieron, y sabía lo que quería, y lo que no quería era…

-pediste doble turno a poco menos de un mes para nuestra boda, solo para no tener nada que ver con los preparativos, apenas te veo y cuando lo hago te la pasas en tu estúpido computador revisando informes- se separo de el bruscamente –no Darien, tu vida no soy yo, tu vida es tu profesión y aunque lo respeto… no es lo que quiero para mi-

-no puedes hacerlo… te amo serena- Darien hablo como si algo presionara su garganta y serena sintió un gran dolor en el pecho.

-y yo te amo a ti- le dijo con la voz quebrada –y te amo como nunca nadie podrá amar, y se me estoy rompiendo el corazón yo misma pero ya no puedo mas con tu indiferencia, no sabes las incontables veces que inventada escusas para justificar que no estuvieses conmigo, has estado matándome todo este tiempo y con la mayor crueldad…-

-mi amor, yo lo siento, nunca quise…-

-tal ves no, pero nunca te detuviste a pensar un poquito en mi y yo no me merezco eso. Tal vez No soy ni la decima parte de inteligente de lo que es Amy, ni tan hermosa como Mina, o elegante como Rei, tampoco cocino las exquisiteces de Lita… la verdad soy un desastre en la cocina, pero doy lo mejor de mi en todo, he dado todo de mi para ser la novia que mereces pero nunca, JAMAS he sentido que a ti te importe, y no pienso seguir así por el resto de mi vida-

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, olvidando la gente que alrededor los miraba incrédulos, aquello era mejor que cualquier dorama que hubieran visto… y gratis.

-perdóname….- susurro sin mirarla.

Serena se llevo la mano al boca conteniendo el llanto, retrocedió unos pasos, se echo a correr segura de que si esta vez Darien la detenía, ella esta vez no se opondría, pero el no lo hizo y ella lo agradeció, no debía cometer el mismo error, aunque su corazón terminara hecho polvo.

A media cuadra para llegar a su casa limpio sus lágrimas y se maquillo ligeramente, no deseaba que sus padres la viesen destrozada, así se sentía, se miro en su pequeño espejo tratando de sonreír.

-bien- le dijo a su reflejo –unos, dos tres, ¡sonrisa!... vamos…. ¡sonrisa!... ¡sonrisa! ¡Muy bien! ¡Eres una buena chica!-

Cuando abrió la puerta un barullo la guio hasta la cocina, su madre regañaba a su padre mientras este solo la ignoraba, por otro lado su hermano tenía cara de muy pocos amigos.

-¡hola familia!- saludo dulcemente y el trió la miro fijamente.

-cariño- le dijo se madre acercándose a ella y mirando su rostro fijamente -¿t e sientes bien?-

-¡claro que se siente bien!- exclamo su padre cogiéndola de los hombres con los ojos llenos de emoción-¡y con tu sorpresa te sentirás mejor!-

-¿sorpresa? ¿Para mi?- dijo ella con los ojos brillantes de aquella ilusión infantil que a pesar de sus 21 años no se le quitaba del rostro.

-¡todo para mi princesita!- exclamo jalándola hacia la puerta trasera de la casa -¡sorpresa!- exclamo abriendo la puerta y agitando los brazos.

Frente a sus ojos estaba la cosa más hermosa que serena había visto en su vida, dio unos pasos incrédula y con la boca abierta, un hermoso y pequeño auto color plata claro brillaba ante sus ojos.

-es el… es el…- tartamudeo dando lentos pasos.

-es el auto del que te enamoraste aquella ves ¿recuerdas princesa?- le dijo su padre con satisfacción.

-no puedo creer que hayas hecho esto Kenji Tsukino- gruño su madre desde la entrada.

-¡gracias papa!- exclamo la rubia colgándose del cuello de su padre.

-todo por mi princesita-

-¡eres el meeejooor papa del mundo!-

-¡eres de lo peor Kenji!-

-esto es injusto- murmuro Sammy viendo a su hermana sentarse al volante de su auto nuevo –cuando termine con Yuri, mama solo me dio un pastel de manzana y a la tonta de serena le regalan un auto… la vida es cruel-

-0-0-0-

Ya por la noche el joven rubio bajo de auto rodando los ojos al ver el lugar desde donde su mejor amigo había contestado su llamaba, un bar.

No era un bar de mala muerte pero… ¡Darien chiba en un bar era un mal presagio!

Suspiro al salir d su auto con las manos en los bolsillos, entro con la elegancia que lo caracterizaba a hacia a las jóvenes voltear a verlo "eres todo un galán" pensó para si.

Se detuvo mirando alrededor, buscando a aquel moreno que últimamente estaba ocupando su tiempo más de lo habitual. Cuando lo vio sentado en la barra con aquel vaso a medio llenar en la mano, realmente sintió pena por aquel a quien consideraba su hermano.

-te dije que no era necesario que vinieras- murmuro el moreno cuando Andrew se le acerco por la espalda, el tipo era psíquico.

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí?- le pregunto sentándose a su lado.

-me dejo, Andrew… serena me dejo-

-eso ya lo se, estaba allí cuando te devolvió el anillo ¿recuerdas?- le hizo una seña al mozo.

-no hablo de eso, serena realmente termino conmigo…. Ella… como pude ser tan…-

-tan animal- termino del rubio.

-me lo merezco, me merezco todo esto… la lastime tanto-

Andrew sorbió su trago que acababan de dejar frente a el, viendo casi pasmado en lo que su amigo se había convertido en apenas unos días, una verdadera miseria.

-y que gran idea es venir a embriagarte- comento sarcásticamente.

-tu hiciste lo mismo cuando lita te rechazo… no podre vivir sin ella-

-¡sin mi novia!- exclamo con humor.

-¡no seas imbécil, hablo de serena!-

En este punto Darien estaba verdaderamente desesperado, quería que serena regresara a su lado, la quería junto a el por siempre… pero ella tenia razón, la había lastimado demasiado, seria injusto atarla a alguien que no la merecía y que no podía devolverle todo lo que ella había hecho.

-¿y bien?- Andrew interrumpió sus pensamientos, con aquella mirada temía que su amigo pudiera pensar en lo peor -¿Qué harás?-

-nada-

-entonces no harás nada por evitar perder a la mujer que amas- reflexiono acariciándose la barbilla.

-es mas difícil de lo que crees, no puedo obligarla a quedarse conmigo… no debí pedir el doble turno ¡era nuestra boda y yo me la pasaba todo el día en el hospital, soy una bestia!-

-al menos lo reconoces, pero le dijiste el porque-

-no… pero tu que haces aquí, ve con lita y entrégale ese anillo de una vez- dijo el moreno mientras sorbía de su vaso.

-no, aun no… esta preocupada por serena y por ti, si le pido matrimonio ahora se sentiría contrariada, prefiero que la boda pase y poder abocarnos de lleno a nosotros- explico el rubio con calma.

-eres muy atento con lita, serena debió enamorarse de alguien como tu…-

-tal ves de Seiya Kou- Andrew sonrió viendo de reojo como el rostro de su amigo tomaba matices verdes –lo se, lo se. Odias que lo menciones, pero debes admitir que el tipo era ideal para serena-

-Andrew, no me estas ayudando- hablo Darien con voz agria.

-imagina si justo en este preciso momento regresara-

-sigue así y conseguirás que te golpee-

-¡imagínate si serena llega a conocer a alguien más igual que el tipo ese!-

-¡ya basta!-

-lo que te intento decir amigo, es que si te quedas quieto no solo vas a perder a serena, también vas a lanzarla a los brazos de cualquier otro- Andrew enfatizo cada una de sus palabras señalando a su amigo con el dedo índice.

El moreno lo miro como comprendiendo, estaba ebrio pero no era imbécil, se había imaginado su vida sin serena, un completo hoyo negro… ¿pero que seria de la vida de ella sin el?

-ella es hermosa- dijo el rubio apoyando un codo sobre la barra –es una joven muy alegre y dulce, encantadora de verdad, de las que se entregan por competo ¡si no amara a lita, hasta yo intentaría conquistarla!-

Ahora Darien no lo oía, su mente divagaba hacia fragmentos de escenas donde serena era la protagonista…. Con varios otros galanes ¿serena con otro hombre?

Que alguien mas la abrazara sintiendo su delgado cuerpo moldearse al suyo, sus labios que siempre tenían aquel exquisito sabor a caramelo, sus hermosos ojos azules que jamás dejaban de brillan.

La imagen de aquella niña que en tan poco tiempo se había convertido en aquella hermosa mujer se tatuó en su mente ¿Cuántas veces la había deseado? Aun a riesgo de parecer un pederasta, le había gustado desde sus 14 tiernos años.

Ahora a sus 21 años apenas podía contenerse….

INICIO FLASH BACK

Un día de campin frente al lago fue el inicio, comieron algunos emparedados y fruta fresca, se lanzaron agua de la orilla uno al otro mientras reían, y al finalizar la tarde se encontraban reposando bajo la sombra de un árbol.

Lo que había comenzado con una serena recostada sobre su pecho, se había transformado en un ardiente Darien devorando la suave piel de la rubia, mientras esta suspiraba y hasta casi gemía cuando el acariciaba sus piernas… esas delgadas, laaargas, blancas, suaves y tersas piernas que evocaban sus mas maquiavélicas fantasías.

-Darien…- suspiro contra su oído y la beso con desesperación.

Sus besos se hicieron cada vez más lentos hasta que finalmente Darien se detuvo y se separo con delicadeza de ella.

-yo…- tartamudeo la rubia cuando el se sentó a un lado - ¿hice algo malo?-

-¡no!- se apresuro a decir tomando su rostro –lo siento, no debí ir tan lejos-

-¿tan lejos?- pregunto ella con frustración –Darien tenemos cuatro años de novios y nunca… pues nosotros nunca…. Hemos hecho… eso-

Darien sonrió ante las inocentes palabras de su novia: "hacer eso".

-se lo prometí a tu padre- le respondió con voz suave.

-¡oh dios!- gimió ella ocultando su rostro entre las piernas y rodeándolas con sus brazos –no puedo creer que digas eso, es tan vergonzoso Darien-

- quiero respetarte serena y créeme que para es mas difícil que para ti-

-no es cierto- dijo ella con la voz llorosa y el rostro aun oculto.

FIN FLASH BACK

-Darien… ¡Darien!... ¡DARIEN!-

-todo lo hice mal- dijo como para si mismo.

-pues si quieres remediarlo….- dijo el rubio mientras se ponía de pie y buscaba su cartera.

-¿Qué haces?-

-hacemos-

-¿que?-

-levántate chiba- Andrew lo tomo de un brazo –iremos a buscarla-

-estas idiota o que, no vez el estado en el que estoy-

-precisamente por eso, de sobrio eres lento, ni siquiera intentaste explicarle las cosas a serena y te resignas a perderla, soy tu padrino así que es mi deber salvaguardar tu boda… además ya me compre el traje y no quiero desperdiciarlo ¡me veo como Bratt Pitt en sus mejores tiempos! ¡Andando!- cogió a su amigo del brazo y tiro de el casi arrastrándolo al auto.

**-0-0-0-**

Ikuko volvió a mirar a través de la ventana de su cocina, su hija ya tenia un buen rato sentada en el volante de su auto con la luz tenue y música suave.

Salió de su casa sintiéndose acariciada por la brisa nocturna, aquellas noches de primavera eran exquisitas, golpeo el vidrio del auto haciéndole una señal para que le abriera y la rubia no dudo en hacerlo.

-cariño- le dijo sentándose en el lado del copiloto -¡te comiste el litro de helados!- exclamo sorprendida viendo el frasco de helado vacio.

-si- respondió con inocencia –no abra boda así que no tengo porque hacer dieta-

-serena…- la mujer suspiro, podía ver claramente la tristeza en su hija, amaba a su niña, y aunque ya era una mujer de 21 años la imagen de la pequeña serena en su primer día de escuela siempre se impondría a la de su hija universitaria.

Estaba orgullosa de ella, no era una niña genio pero se esforzaba mucho y lograba buenas calificaciones…. Y solo dios sabe cuantas sufrió por sus 30 puntos.

Tenía un corazón enorme y eso se notaba en sus amigas que tanto la querían y en su novio que la amaba, la amaba como toda madre sueña que un hombre ame a su hija.

-así que no abra boda…- dijo despacio -¿y puedo saber porque?-

-ya lo sabes- respondió apoyando los brazos en el timón.

-que Darien es frio e inexpresivo, no me lo creo-

-¡mama!-

-hija te amo, tú y tu hermano son la luz de mi vida, pero siempre has sido una niña berrinchosa-

Serena miro a su madre que la veía de manera severa, algo en su pecho se oprimió y sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas.

-ahora tienes un lindo auto, felicitaciones, pero dime ¿recuerdas quien te ayudo con tu permiso de conducir? Tomaste el examen dos veces y en las dos ocasiones fue Darien quien te ayudo a estudiar y te enseño a manejar-

-¡mama, de que lado estas!- le preguntó la rubia totalmente indignada… ¡que gran instinto maternal que se cargaba esa mujer!

-hija estoy de lado tuyo, es por eso que no celebro tus errores-

Serena se cruzo de brazos enojada mirando hacia adelante.

-hija… hay un hombre que te ama y estoy segura que esta sufriendo… igual que sufres tu- la mujer le tomo el rostro suavemente y la miro con ternura –dime a que le tienes miedo-

Serena relajo el cuerpo y bajo la mirada –somos tan diferentes- susurro.

-creí que ese era el punto fuerte de su relación- le dijo la mujer sonriendo mientras serena la veía dudosa –tu eres todo un resplandor mi vida y tan vivaz, Darien es un hombre muy inteligente y gallardo, pero es muy parco. Yo pienso que ustedes se complementan perfectamente, como un rompecabezas, tu le has dado la vivacidad y el brillo que a el le faltaba y tu haz recibido por ello mucha madurez, tu mente ya no se pierde en la luna como antes-

Serena sabia que su madre tenia razón, Darien era su ancla en el mundo, siempre pensaba "estudiare mucho para que Darien este orgulloso de mi" "me esforzare y Darien estará tan contento" "debo dejar de ser tan infantil, Darien es un hombre muy maduro"

-no estas convencida ¿verdad cariño?- le pregunto su madre aun sonriendo.

-me siento tan confundía, al principio estaba enfada porque Darien no se preocupaba por nuestra boda, y después me pregunte ¿y si el resto de nuestra vida es así?-

-¿nunca haz pensado que es por su crianza? Tu siempre has tenido toda la adoración de tu padre, yo apenas te podía corregir y el ya estaba engriéndote-

-siempre me llama princesita- sonrió al recordar a su cariñoso padre, cuanto amaba a ese hombre.

-creo que en ciertas ocasiones Darien también te llamaba así- serena se sonrojo.

-si… es raro que mi padre y mi prometido me llamen del mismo modo… ex prometido- se corrigió y su madre sonrió.

-además el siempre te ha respetado- dijo su madre con tono casual y el sonrojo de serena creció.

-¡mama!-

-tu padre y yo no fuimos tan fuertes-

-¡mama eso es horrible!-

-cariño es hora que sepas que no naciste de un repollo-

-oh dios, necesitare terapia- se lamento y luego rio al ver la sonrisa cómplice de su madre –es cierto, el le prometió a papa que jamás pasaría la línea, y así lo hizo-

-y tu querías que lo hiciera ¿verdad?- pregunto su madre con la soltura que el momento requería.

-¡mama!- exclamo fingiéndose ofendida pero después de un respiro sonrió –si quería que lo hiciera, tal vez así lo abría visto perder el control por mi, pero nunca paso-

-y esa es la fantasía de toda mujer, que el hombre que amamos se vuelva loco por nosotras… y mas cuando es tan sexy- reflexiono la mujer son un suspiro soñador.

-papa siempre ha estado loco por ti- dijo olvidando lo ultimo que u madre dijo, era incomodo hablar con su madre sobre lo sexy que era su prometido… ex prometido.

-tu padre es un hombre maravilloso, aunque ha habido ocasiones en que lo he querido internar en un psiquiátrico-

-¿lo dices por la escopeta de juguete que compro?- serena sonrió al recordar cuando su padre se las mostro diciendo "así nadie se acercara a mi princesita" justo un mes antes que Darien pidiera su mano.

Ambas rieron, de algún modo se acomodo en el regazo de tu madre mientras esta acariciaba su cabello.

-Darien te ama, aunque es muy lento, te ama y tu lo amas a el-

-y lo amare por la eternidad- recito en tono teatral que hizo sonreír a su madre.

-¡mama, hay problemas!- exclamo Sammy a la vez que abría la puerta de un golpe -¡papa va a matar a Darien y Andrew con su pistola de juguete!-

-es una escopeta, tonto- lo corrigió la rubia.

-lo que sea va a matar a Darien y si lo mata no te casaras y si no te casas no te iras, y si no te vas no podre poner una salón de juegos en tu habitación-

-¡ven aquí pequeña sabandija!- exclamo la rubia saliendo del coche.

-¿pequeña? Soy medio metro mas alto que tu-

-¡aayyyy, deja que te atrape!- grito serena mientras corría detrás de su hermano pero cuando llego a la entrada de la casa se detuvo y giro hacia su madre con una sonrisa –gracias mama-

-soy tu madre cariño- le dijo la mujer sonriente –siempre estaré aquí para ti-

Cruzo la cocina, la sala y el pequeño salón de recepción hasta llegar a la entrada frontal de su casa.

La escena era sin duda cómica, aunque ella no tenía la menor intención de reír sabia que a la mañana siguiente su hermano aprovecharía la anécdota para atormentarla.

Su padre cogía la escopeta (de juguete aunque parecía muy real) sin apuntarles, y hablaba en plural porque frente a el estaba Darien y detrás de este Andrew, al que no se le ocurrió mejor idea que usar a su amigo de escudo antibalas.

Serena contuvo el aire al ver al moreno, tenía el cabello ligeramente alborotada y la mirada con un leve tono turno, los dos primeros botones de su camisa sueltos y sin saco "que sexy… ¿Cómo se vera mojado?"

Sacudió la cabeza tratando de evitar que su imaginación la llevara mas allá.

-¿estas teniendo una fantasía sexual o algo así?-

-¿q-que?- serena apenas se había dado cuenta de la presencia de su hermano.

-te sonrojaste viendo hacia el idiota de tu novio y pusiste cara de pervertida, eso me indica que estas fantaseando con el y…-

-¡cállate!- y con esto la rubia giro toda la atención hacia ella.

-princesa- le dijo su padre –ya es muy tarde, ve a tu habitación-

-papa no me hables como si fuera una niñita- dijo ella haciendo puchero y cruzando los brazos-

-tonta- murmuro su hermano.

-por favor discúlpeme Sr. Tsukino- dijo Darien después de un breve silencio –se que es una gran falta de respeto venir a su casa a esta hora-

-y además en ese estado…- murmuro el hombre de gafas viéndolo de manera extraña –nunca creo que fueras el tipo de hombre que bebiera-

Darien bajo la mirada avergonzado, serena abrió los ojos sorprendida.

-¿Darien bebiendo? Eso no es… - hablo mientras caminaba hacia el moreno y cuando estuvo lo suficiente cerca para sentir su olor se callo haciendo un gesto de desagrado y tristeza.

-lo lamento- dijo mirando hacia la rubia sintiendo pesar por aquella mirada opaca –podría decir muchas cosas para justificar mis actos pero la verdad es que… Andrew me obligo- exclamo finalmente haciéndose a un lado y señalando a su amigo rubio.

-¡que! ¡Andrew!- exclamo serena con enfado -¡debiste llevarlo a su casa no traerlo a la mía!-

-¡no podía hacerlo!- exclamo defendiéndose -¡el muy idiota decía tonterías como que te dejaría libre para que fueras feliz! ¿Puedes creerlo?-

Para serena esta había sido golpe muuuy bajo ¿Cómo Darien podía dejarla libre? ¿Acaso no la amaba? Pero ella lo había dejado, tarde o temprano esto tendría que suceder… pero no! Darien no podía dejarla!

"diablos… eres bipolar" le dijo su conciencia.

-a mi me parece la decisión mas sabia-murmuro su padre con indiferencia.

Serena deseo llorar, llorar amargamente como no lo había echo aun desde su rompimiento, cada vez que estaba a punto de hacerlo se decía a si misma que no podía ser mas niña, que debía actuar como una adulta, pero las adultas también lloraban por amor!... o al menos eso creía.

-si, es lo mejor- dijo ella con voz casi gutural.

-si lo es- dijo Darien dándole una puñalada que nadie mas vio que la misma serena –es extraño…- continuo el moreno –yo siempre sabia que era lo correcto, que debía hacer un hombre maduro y responsable, y siempre lo hacia sin dudar… eso era lo correcto… pero…- se detuvo un momento sintiendo todas las miradas sobre el.

Incluso la Sra. Tsukino estaba a la entrada viéndolo con una casi invisible sonrisa, pero con sus ojos le daba todo su apoyo, aquella era una gran mujer. Alguna vez había oído que las suegras eran como una segunda madre, que exacta era esa afirmación con Ikuko Tsukino.

-sabes, no era correcto que un tipo mayor y que iba a la universidad como yo molestara a una niña de 14 años, tampoco era correcto que sintiera celos de verte coqueteando con mi mejor amigo-

El Sr. Tsukino arqueo una ceja viendo de reojo a su sonrojada hija, mientras Andrew sonreía con autosuficiencia.

-tampoco era correcto que no pudiera dejar de mirarte mientras tu me gritabas que era un patán… cuando me di cuenta que estaba enamorado de ti, sabia que no era lo correcto… soy mayor que tu y he abierto puertas… ¡no tantas pero si varias!... en cambio tu apenas te estabas asomando por la ventana, eres el sueño de cualquier hombre y yo no tengo nada… no era correcto…. Pero me hacías tan feliz, tan completo que no me importaba… y a la vez tenía tanto miedo-

En ese punto serena tenia la boca seca y los labios entreabiertos, Darien estaba abriéndole su corazón… y frente a sus padres, si tan solo lo hubiera echo antes, pero ya era tarde…. ¿o no?

-¿miedo?- pregunto parpadeando.

-¡tal ves temía que papa lo mandara a la cárcel!- exclamo Sammy divertido desde su posición al lado de madre.

-¡cállate Sammy!- exclamo la rubia.

-temía que llegara este momento- Darien sonrió con sorna hacia si mismo –se que debí haber echo mucho mas, debí acompañarte a las fiestas de tus amigas-

-odias ese tipo de fiestas-

-y tú odias mis aburridas conferencias, pero ibas solo para poder estar conmigo-

-si lo sabias…- serena lo miro enfadada e indignada -¿Por qué jamás hiciste nada?-

-¡por que es un imbécil!- exclamo Andrew desde atrás y callo cuando serena lo fulmino con la mirada –perdón… me callo-

-el tiene razón… debí cambiar. Te amo, te he amado desde antes de nacer y te amare aun después de la muerte… no te pido que me perdones y lo olvidemos todo, solo quiero una oportunidad para demostrarte que puedo cambiar-

-Darien, yo…-

-¿me amas aun?- pregunto con desesperación y esperanza.

Serena entreabrió los labios y los cerros, a Darien le pareció o más sensual que había visto en su vida.

La respuesta a su pregunta era simple, pero responderla solo la haría retroceder ¿era eso lo correcto? Ella había tomado una decisión como la mujer madura que era ahora ¿retroceder la haría la niña estúpida que fue antes? Sin embargo el la amaba, era estúpido pero era Darien "el siempre dio la vida por ti"

"oh genial, mi conciencia ahora esta mi contra" pensó con un suspiro y volteo a ver a su madre, la mujer solo le regalo una dulce sonrisa, que aunque pequeña significaba mucho.

-si… te amo Darien- susurro y de pronto vio el color regresar al rostro del moreno y se apresuro a decir -¡eso no significa que será como antes, no abra boda!-

-de acuerdo- respondió Darien.

-pero falta muy poco para la boda- dijo Andrew cruzando los brazos –vas a tener que hacer las cosas muy de prisa-

-¡nada de prisa!... no estoy volviendo con Darien solo… solo que no se que estoy haciendo- serena se paso ambas manos por el rostro, necesitaba dormir.

-olvida la boda- se apresuro a decirle quitando sus manos de su rostro –déjame todo a mi- sonrió con verdadero entusiasmo –déjamelo todo a mi, te juro que seré el hombre que te mereces-

-me haces sentir como una narcisista-

-¡lo eres!- exclamo Sammy.

-¡cierra la boca!-

-desde que te conocí has hecho cosas por las que cualquier hombre te amaría… yo te amo y te idolatro, ahora déjame a mi-

-tienes doble turno en el hospital, apenas nos podemos ¿Qué harás? ¿Dejar un turno?-

-si lo haces dile adiós a tu luna de miel de doble turno- murmuro Andrew con sorna.

-¿que?-

-ahora mereces más que un golpe- le gruño Darien –era una sorpresa-

-¿so-sorpresa?-

-pedí el doble turno para tener dos meses de luna de miel-

-¿do-dos meses?-

-e-eso di-dijo to-tonta-

-¡cállate Sammy!-

-en realidad era un mes para nuestro viaje de luna de miel, y el otro mes para amoblar…- de pronto se callo como dudando.

-el departamento- completo ella pensativa –es por eso que me pediste esperar para mudarme a tu departamento-

-bueno…-

-si me lo hubieras dicho nos abríamos ahorrado todo esto..-

-no, tu estas en lo correcto, no me he portado de la manera adecuada contigo, mi amor…- cogió su rostro acercando su rostro hasta que sus alientos se acariciaron –déjame hacerlo… déjame convertirme en el hombre que te mereces-


End file.
